


Little Ball of Fur

by Miss_L



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: "little" xD, AU?, Crack, M/M, More like Peter and Wade are turned into little furry animals, and must now learn to survive the big bad world, and preferably also find a cure for their little problem, anyway, heh, ish, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a battle with a mysterious villain, and now Peter and Wade find themselves in quite a scrape...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariko_Hiranei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/gifts).



> Ariko asked for a cat!Deadpool and Spidey, and who am I to refuse? ^^  
> I know absolutely nothing of the inner life of kitties, I’m making this up as I go!  
> Oh! And I used Korathan_Skala's profile pic for kitty!colour-reference ;)

I am not… Sure… What happened, but I'm fairly certain I've shrunk. Either that, or the street suddenly became huge. Unless I've finally _actually_ turned into a spider? No, the car would be much bigger then… I look down at myself. Fur. Oh lord. Ummm… Paws. I see something move out of the corner of my eye and pounce. Wait, what? I feel a sharp pain in my butt. But it’s not my butt that hurts, it’s my tail. I have a _tail?_ And I've just sunk my claws into it. With some difficulty, I let go of the sudden appendage and try to breathe through oncoming panic. What happened? 

The last thing I remember is fighting some C-list villain scum. With shiny green beams shooting out of his arms. Hm… I feel the sudden urge to lick myself, but ignore that in favour of my higher brain functions. There was something else, too… Some _one,_ rather. I look around me. Damn, I seem to have become colour blind. Well poop. Slowly, I get up from my sitting position and walk. Or try to, at any rate. Having four paws is not as easy as I thought, and the tail keeps trying to wind around my right leg. Back-paw. Whatever. I fall over twice before I finally find an easier walking rhythm. I need to find whoever was with me, see if they’re alright…

I pass a few cars, avoid a newspaper flying straight at me with a kick-ass side-jump (if I say so myself) and finally come upon a shape on the ground. It looks… Alive, but rather bloody. I crinkle my nose. Ew. My nose! Oh, so that’s what’s been going on here. I've been smelling all these new things… The thing I'm looking at stinks of blood, and musk, and something burning – he must have been hit harder than I was. I edge closer, and nudge the furry blob with my paw, almost losing balance again. When it – he? – still doesn't move, I use my head instead. A low groan emanates from the other cat – I'm fairly certain we’re cats – and he opens his eyes. I can only see greys and blacks, but I know the markings, now partially covered in blood. _Deadpool._ I can only wonder what _my_ fur looks like, and shudder.

Kitty!Pool – don’t judge me, my brains are still scrambled from everything that happened! – blinks his eyes several times, then opens his mouth… But all that comes out is a high-pitched whine. He shuts his jaws in surprise and looks at me, white eyes unblinking. Confusion is written all over his muzzle, and he meows again. It would seem neither of us speak cat. All of a sudden, he’s up on all fours and running away. Except he hasn't had time to adjust to his new limbs, and faceplants into a puddle, tail up. I walk over to him and nudge him with my shoulder. I try to tell him that it’s okay, and we’ll figure it out, but all that comes out is an even higher pitched wail. I cringe at the sound of my own voice, but kitty!Pool sits down and makes an effort to smile with his new face. His long tail is coiling and uncoiling around his rather graceful frame, and his wet muzzle looks trusting. For once in our long acquaintance, he is not trying to speak anymore.

Compassion rises in my heart – could be some cat-form of heart-burn, of course – and I find myself stepping forward and rubbing my cheek and shoulder against his. Wade mirrors the gesture, his filthy fur catching on mine, and I feel a deep rumbling rise from my chest. It spreads through my entire body, and is answered by a low growling. I suddenly realise that Spider-Man and Deadpool are hugging and purring. _There goes my sanity!_ To add insult to injury, I finally succumb to the growing urge for cleanliness, and start licking kitty!Pool’s fur clean. It doesn't taste half as bad as I thought it would, and I ignore his surprised stare while I get to the bits he couldn’t reach himself. He can obviously get his own “bits”, which he presently does, right in front of me. I look away and lick my side in embarrassment. Even his cat!dick is bigger than mine!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to rain1975 for great suggestions for the "Adventures of the Amazing Kitty and his sidekick" :D

When Wade is finally done licking his privates, he tries to stand again. I rush over to him and lean my shoulder against his side before he can fall over. His learning curve is slower than mine, I note smugly, but then, he doesn't have the grace of a spider. What he does have, is a beautiful fluffy tail, which he notices presently. Gone is the fumbling about as Deadpool – the Merc with a Mouth, the deadly assassin, the unforgettable Wade Wilson – starts chasing his own tail. 

It looks comical at first, but I am quickly distracted by the way kitty!Pool’s muscles move under his sleek fur. Which is shiny and beautiful in the dim light of the street lamp. I realize it’s the light that impedes me seeing better when I follow Wade and his tail under a dumpster and further into a dark alley. I watch as his agility and coordination improve and wonder how long it will take him to become a predator again. I shudder at the thought, but it’s only part fear. The other part is adrenaline. I set those strange thoughts aside and meow at Wade. He stops playing around immediately and stalks over to where I'm sitting. His stomach rumbles accusingly and he fawns at me. I sigh.

Cautiously, I walk onto the street. There aren't as many people out at night in this part of the town – luckily, I can still read street signs – but I'm weary, and decide to hide in the shadows. Wade follows, until he sees a moving dot of light and follows that instead. I curse his short attention-span and drag him away by the tail with my teeth. I revel in his yelp. He’s behaving well after that, until we come across a taco stand - then, all bets are off. 

Like a happy, overgrown puppy, Wade rushes over to the van. Too late, I notice its owner. He’s brandishing a butcher’s knife and seems set to keep vermin away from his precious Mexican food. I can see the metal slice through kitty!Pool’s thin neck in my mind, and grab hold of the man’s apron with my claws. Before I know it, I'm perched on his shoulder, holding on for dear life as he flails. The knife clatters to the ground, and I'm momentarily relieved, before the man starts prying me off himself with insistent hands. Does Deapool run or help me out? No. Mister “me first” is stuffing his little cat-face with meat and salsa sauce while I'm being flung through the air, landing on my paws _(huh)._

I retreat into an alley to lick my proverbial wounds, and ignore Wade, even when he puts food in front of me. _Jerk._ My stomach is the one rumbling now, and the meat smells delicious (even if it has been in a certain merc’s mouth first), but I'm dead set on being dramatic. I push the offering away with my paw and turn away, giving my toes much more attention than they should normally deserve. Wade nudges my back with his nose, whining softly, but I keep licking my foot. Screw him. I almost died for this asshat. I hear him shuffle awkwardly behind me, then he jumps on top of a dumpster, walks around a bit and flops down. He hasn't touched my food.

When there is no more fur left to clean, I reluctantly turn around. Wade is lying on his side, back to me, seemingly asleep. The hunger is stronger than I am, so I gingerly taste the spicy meat, then gulp it down, almost choking in my eagerness. A faint purring reaches me from where Deadpool is lying. _Damn, busted._ I sigh again, and notice how chilly it is. I'm still mad, but also cold, and after all, he saved me some food… One big jump, and I nestle myself between Wade’s paws. He licks my ear once, then lies back down. Purring intensifies all around, and I fall asleep to the rhythmic vibrations of kitty!Pool’s chest against my side. My last thought is that tomorrow could only be better.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing I notice as I wake up is that it’s early. Like, “the sun is just up” early. I'm fairly certain I'm outside, and I wonder what could have knocked me out so badly that I didn't make it home. The sun is stinging my eyes and I cover them with my paw. Wait… Paw? I remember yesterday and curse loudly – which comes out more like a sneeze than anything else. I'm lying alone on cold metal, shivering. Of course Deadpool is long gone… I sigh and stretch, then get up on wobbly legs and finally open my eyes. The alley is still pretty deserted, but I can hear busy traffic and city noises close-by, so I decide to stay out of sight for now. Pee first, though. I jump off the dumpster and find a secluded corner to relieve myself. Aaaah, that’s nice!

Next up: washing my face. My tongue can’t actually reach anywhere beyond my lips, but I've seen cats wash their faces before. It’s easy once you get the trick. Lick paw – swipe, lick paw – swipe. I had no idea I would get used to licking myself this quickly, but oh well. Won’t be the first animalistic trait I've inherited along the way. Speaking of which, I really do miss my spider-attributes. Cat instinct is nice, of course, but I can no longer scale the walls. Or lift heavy things. Which is useful when you’re a small furry animal. I hear noises, foot-falls coming closer, and hide in the shadow against a wall. It’s just kitty!Pool and I come out again, to see that his muzzle is bloody and he’s holding something… Feathery between his jaws. Ew. I think it’s a bird, and feel momentarily sick.

He tries to meow something, then spits the bird out at my paws. He gestures to it, then to me, and the meaning is unmistakable. I shake my head and step back. No way in hell I'm eating a raw animal, no matter how hungry I am – and I'm starving. Wade frowns – or at least, I think he does – and looks down at the treat. With a few quick slices of his sharp claws, he skins the bird and pushes the carcass towards me again. Gross. Just then, my stomach utters the loudest grumble ever, and kitty!Pool almost falls over laughing. At least, I think the husky hiccups are laughter. I hiss, but just like before, he knows better what’s good for my stomach. I wolf down that poor birdie, bones and all, dimly realizing that I'm likely to puke later. Well, hopefully after I've digested the best bits. I should hate myself, but I'm too hungry to care.

Wade is watching me eat with a strange expression on his face. It’s hard enough to read when it’s human, and almost impossible now, but I think it’s- Affection? I burp loudly and roll over to my side, suddenly sleepy. He comes over gingerly and starts licking my chest where I can smell some blood, then continues down to my stomach. His grooming is sloppy, and he misses a lot of patches, but I'm full and tired and his tongue is nice on my fur, so I close my eyes and purr my appreciation. Just when I start dozing off, I feel a harsh tongue on my dick. I react on instinct.

A flash of time and movement later, Wade is sitting across from me, blood trickling from his nose, sporting the most hurt expression possible. I feel momentarily guilty, then remember how he deserved what he got, and snort at him. _Serves you right._ He shoots me one last accusing look and stalks off to drink from a puddle. 

I hear a noise at the end of the alley, and I smell something I usually welcome – a dog. I look towards ‘Pool – he’s still too busy moping with his back towards me. The canine has smelled us, I'm sure, because it utters a high-pitched whine and runs our way. I meow urgently at Wade, who _obviously_ ignores me, then run towards him and push him towards the dumpsters. He’s heard and smelled the dog by now, because he follows without question. We end up perched on the fire-escape, hissing down at the barking beast. After what feels like an adrenaline-filled eternity, his owner calls him. Reluctantly, he leaves, after a last mean glare in our direction.

Wade and I look at each other and grin. I sigh and feel my smile drop. It’s time to get to safety, considering the situation. I gesture for Wade to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

It takes absolute ages to get home to Aunt May, lurking in the shadows, avoiding traffic and cats’ natural predators, trying to keep Wade on track… But we get there eventually. I make my way to the garden, hoping that the little window above the backdoor is ajar. So it is. I can’t reach, but I hear my aunt puttering around in the kitchen, and meow loudly, then again when she doesn't hear me. Deadpool joins in, wailing like a siren, and I finally hear a pan clatter to the ground and rapid footsteps approaching. Aunt May opens the door. Her face looks worried – I haven’t been home for almost two days, I realize. She looks down on us and the corners of her mouth turn up humorously. She probably thinks that someone – me? – painted two cats to prank her. I can see her thinking that. I walk inside and Wade follows.

“Why don’t you two come in then?” May mutters good-humouredly and closes the door behind her.

We commute in the kitchen, Wade sniffing all corners and Aunt May, me scratching the door of the fridge until she opens it and takes out milk. She pours it out in two saucers and puts them on the floor. Kitty!Pool attacks the treat, making an absolute mess _(of course)._ I'm more interested in the meatloaf I can smell on the table. I jump on a chair closest to it and grab a slice with my teeth, then drag the foodstuff down to the floor, trying not to soil the tablecloth. I'm sharing with Wade by the time Aunt May has turned around.

“Peter?” she finally utters incredulously.

I look up at her and smile. Aunt May grabs her heart and sinks down on a chair, mouth open and eyes wide. I'm worried she might have a heart-attack, but Wade is already on it. Leaving his food half-eaten, he jumps onto my aunt’s lap and lies down, purring loudly. Automatically, she starts petting him, her expression slowly going back to normal. I jump on the chair closest to her and lick her hand. She tickles my chin and pets my head. I want to snuggle up to her now, and poke Wade with my paw, but he refuses to move over. I hiss and attack. 

“That is _not_ how we raised you, Peter Benjamin Parker!”

She puts me outside, where I'm sitting at the window, watching how my aunt is cuddling with Wade on the couch, watching TV and purposefully ignoring me. When he looks at me and sticks out his tongue, I vow to kill him. However, by the time I am let in again and fed, all I can think about is sleep. This time, _I'm_ lying on Aunt May’s lap, while kitty!Pool is chasing shadows in the corner. I suppose revenge can wait. I doze off to steady strokes on my back.


End file.
